


She is my sister

by Hotgitay



Category: Belle (2013)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Elizabeth  loves her dear sister more than life itself





	She is my sister

From the moment they met Elizabeth and Dido shared a unique bond with one another 

The two became inseparable Elizabeth kept Dido safe form the cruel world 

Dido took it upon herself to be a guardian for the other young woman 

“You Dido are a force of nature”Elizabeth hugged her tightly 

“Thank you dear Betty”Dido returned her warm loving embrace

Elizabeth was proud to call dido blood proud to even call her a part of her family “She is my sister” she said quietly to herself one fine day


End file.
